


Milack Drabble #2

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, Sad story because angst is a thing, tagging?what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Zach and Milo are study buddies and one question brings out particularly bad memories.





	

It was a Tuesday afternoon. School had let out about an hour ago and after the eventful walk home and a snack Milo Murphy and his best friend Zach Underwood had went up to Milo's room to do their homework.

Zach had positioned himself on top of Milo's bed and was currently laying upside down holding the homework in the air complaining to Milo who had sat at his desk under the loft bed.

"Whoever invented Ela homework doesn't deserve to live". Zach grumbled staring at the homework he was holding up.

"Oh come on Zach lighten up! I can help you with ELA and you can help me with the real monster. Algebra". He says the name as though it's the most evil,dirty thing in the world.

"Algebra is easy. You just gotta sort out X and Y multiply or divide based on the numerator of the fraction and-".

"Pssh,sounds so easy. Plus it's due tomorrow. This is 3 whole pages of range and domain,which,let me point out,dosen't even sound like real words".  
Zach rolls his eyes.

Milo smirks." What if I told you that to do your Ela homework all you have to do is write from the heart and your soul will write the lyrics of your mind and-".

"Okay,okay is that really how I sound?". Zach asks,still laughing.  
"yep". Milo nods in almost all seriousness with the exception of the smile twitching at his lips."just change some of my words to math junk and it's you exactly".

Zach groans and lets go of the papers,letting them float to the floor.

"Is there any way you could,I dunno use Murphy's law to make my papers spontaneously combust?". Zach asks with a sigh,crossing his arms,annoyed with the homework.  
  
"Zach. I know you don't like Ela but you need to this homework so you can pass". Milo says,thinking to last year when Zach almost didn't pass Ela and had to take a month of summer classes. It had put a damper on his mood and on their summer plans.

"Okay,okay". Zach grumbles. There's the sound of creaks from above him and Milo assumes his sitting up. "Can you hand me the papers?". Zach asks.

"Sure!". Milo gets up,stretching since he's been in that chair for an hour almost. He picks up the papers stacking them neatly. He hands them to his friend and settles back down onto his chair.

"So. Question 1". Milo asks from below.

He hears Zach sigh. "What is your favorite color and why?". 

"Oh that's easy". Milo says,waving off the problem with his hand. "What's your favorite color,Zach? Like all time favorite,no take backs".

"Um...blue". Comes the hesitant response. "But I don't know why, I just like blue".

"Well do you have any memories about the color blue that made you like it?". Milo asks calmly,hoping to nudge his friend in the right direction.

"Well...there was this Christmas about 5 years ago...and my grandma had came and when we handed out presents...my grandma came up to me and gave me a big box wrapped up with a big bow on top... I was super-duper excited to open it. I thought it must be a huge transformer or a G.I Joe but when I opened the box...there was a big blue sweater. As a kid I didn't appreciate it. It was Christmas and I wanted toys. Mom made me keep it and forces me to wear it all the time,specially when grandma came over. I got used to using it all the time and eventually I loved it. Didn't wanna take it off for anything".

There's a sparkle in Zachs eyes and Milo feels the blush spreading across his face. He quickly turns his head down even though Zachs on his bed and can't see him down there.

"Well,um... that's great Zach! I'm sure Miss Cooper will love it-"

"Theres more". Zachs voice fell down to him,quieter than before.

"It was about 2 years later. I was bigger now and the sweater barely fit. I wore older looking clothes,which for a 10 year old just meant dinosaurs and monster trucks or zombies. I didn't even really think about the sweater anymore". 

He hears Zachs breathing hitch and breathing increase.

"I...I had gotten home from school hat day and was getting a snack out of the kitchen when my mom walked in. She had the saddest look on her face and I knew something was wrong. She told me that grandma was sick and that we were going to visit her today. I assumed it was just the flu so I was happy cause I would get to see grandma. I had grabbed my sweater,squeezed into it and was ready to go".

But then we arrived at the hostpital. My mom still worked at one on our old town so I thought we were just making a pit stop. My mom told me that grandma was there and that made me worried because my mom had told me only people who were very sick went to hospitals".

Zach lets out a shuddery breath and Milo's can feel his heart racing. He knows this story won't end well. He's seen things like this happen before. He's been there when stuff like this happens. He bits his lip and doesn't interrupt.

"A doctor lead us to a room and then had leaned over to my mom to whisper something. I knew it must of been bad because she gasped and her grip on my hand got tighter. We walked in the room and I got really scared because there were wires and plugs attached to her. Mom nudged me over to her and she began having a full on conversation with grandma who would only cough or groan back. I was terrified. Than grandmas eyes landed on me and she gave a little smile".

"I could barely talk but I manage to tell her that I wore the sweater she made me,and that maybe when she was better she could make me another one. Then I told her abut my day and I was really into it. I didn't even hear the beeping noise. I just heard my mom crying and I looked at grandma and her eyes... t-they were glassy and cold and I...part of me realized I had just watched someone...d-die".

Milo stiffened. He didn't deserve to hear this. It was sad and Zach didn't deserve it to happen to him. Milo for up out of his seat and climbed into his bed next to Zach. His friend was staring at the homework,and there were tears at the edge of his eyes. As if he had just realized the whole day over again.

As quietly as he could,Milo wrapped his arm around Zach and pulled him into a hug. Zach grabs him after a moment and the room fills with silence.

"Y,know you don't have to write that? You could just say that you got a special gift that was blue". Milo says quietly.

Zach laughs and pulls away from the hug wiping at his eyes."yeah I know. Thanks for the idea. Haven't thought about that in a while".

"...no prob". Milo says,mind wandering to how quickly the mood changed.

"And thanks for listening". Zach says,a small smile at the edge of his lips.

Milo smiles back." No biggie! What're friends for?". 

"Now what's question number 2?". Milo asks.

Zach reads the question and laughs because it must be tied to a funny memory. As Zach begins to spin he tale Milo grins,happy that his friend trusts him enough to tell him things and that he can comfort him when things get rough.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah. That's-that's a lot of angst.
> 
> Don't worry guys my next story will be happier!


End file.
